


Flights of Fancy

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sweet Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple, sweet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights of Fancy

The Doctor felt the beautiful wind flow through his hair, as he stood on the plains of the savanna of Africa. It warmed his face, refreshing him from yet another battle with an alien species. Not that he would ever tire of saving lives, but his bones felt weary after a while. This life of travel and battle—it was getting to him. It was changing him—making him darker, more violent, more willing to do the wrong thing to do a right thing. 

He leaned back, and rested on the green grass, feeling for all the world like he ws taking a well-earned vacation. He stretched his legs, and closed his eyes. Underneath him, he could feel the world turning. Round and round it went, and for a second it felt like it would take him with it. Like if he got up now, it would fling him out to space. He imagined Rose watching bug-eyed as he flew off into space. Would Rose come after him? A part of him hoped she wouldn't, but a part of him knew she would.

A small nudge at his foot made him open his eyes. Rose was at his feet, grinning. Beautiful Rose, always so happy. She could be a little simple at times, but she was the most dependable woman he had ever met. Her grin lightened his life. She took his hands, trying to get him up, and see the giraffes.

In a split-second decision, he pulled her to him instead. She fell onto his chest, and laughed. He could see her smile even more now. Her dimples, and her slight blush. Together, they watched the animals of the African plains.

Just once, the Doctor felt joy.


End file.
